The present invention generally relates to wet electrostatic precipitators for separating particulates or droplets from a gas stream; and more particularly, this invention concerns an improved liquid distribution arrangement for a wet electrostatic precipitator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,010 to Honacker discloses a wet electrostatic precipitator that includes several coaxially arranged, annular collector plates and several tubular distributor members are respectively arranged above the collector plates. Water or other suitable liquid is pumped into the tubular distributors so that uniform sheets of water are distributed over the surfaces of the collector plates.
Trade literature by the Envirotech Corporation entitled, "Fluid-Ionic Systems Fluid-Plate.TM. Modular Wet Precipitator", discloses a prototype wet precipitator comprising a rectangular housing, a plurality of generally flat collector plates vertically arranged in the housing, and a plurality of flat discharge electrodes, each being equidistantly spaced between a pair of collector plates. The literature discloses several straight liquid distributor members arranged respectively above the collector plates. The literature indicates that the distributor system uses relatively large discharge ports arranged along the length of the distributor members to provide a smooth and uniform film to completely wet the collecting electrodes with flushing liquid. The design is stated to permit extended operation without plugging.
It is noted that the overflow nozzles are only diagramatically disclosed in the aforementioned trade literature. The precipitators that have heretofore been manufactured and sold by the Fluid-Ionic Systems division of the Envirotech Corporation included annular distributor members having tubular overflow nozzles of constructions that are identical to the nozzles 62 depicted in FIG. 4 hereof--that is, each nozzle is comprised of a threaded cylindrical tube having open lower and upper ends, with the upper end including notches adapted to disrupt any meniscus that may tend to form thereat during operation.